Eagle Flies
Unnamed mother |game = Red Dead Redemption 2 |voice = Jeremiah Bitsui |weapon = Bow Repeater Carbine Springfield Rifle |mount = American Paint}}Eagle Flies is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Eagle Flies is the second son of Rains Fall. At some point before 1899, both his brother and mother were killed by the U.S. Army, and he, along with his people, were moved onto the Wapiti Indian Reservation. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter Chapter Eagle Flies is first seen when the gang are relocating from Colter to Horseshoe Overlook, where he is observing the gang’s journey from atop the cliff alongside Rains Fall and Paytah. Saint Denis Chapter Eagle Flies is next seen at the mayor's party in Saint Denis with his father. Soon afterwards, Arthur meets him with his father and Evelyn Miller where he offers Arthur with a possible job opportunity. They have learned that the army plans on moving them off of their reservation, in order to allow the Cornwall Company to drill oil on their land. Arthur accepts the offer, and meets up with Eagle Flies near the refinery. Eagle Flies advises Arthur to board a wagon into the refinery, which he does. After Arthur steals the documents, he makes his escape from the refinery but quickly runs into trouble. Luckily, Eagle Flies causes an explosion, allowing Arthur to escape in the chaos. After the two fight their way out, Eagle Flies pays Arthur, and tells him that he hopes the papers help them with lobbying the army. Beaver Hollow Chapter Eagle Flies will next be encountered when he rides into the Beaver Hollow with Charles. He explains that the army has confiscated the tribe's horses and, as Arthur helped him before, he hopes that he may help him to get them back. Dutch, in the hope of redirecting the army's attention away from the gang, agrees to help. Arthur and Charles decide to go too, wary of Dutch's motives. Once there, the four men silently canoe over to the ferry and jump into it. They quickly knock out the guards, drop the anchor, and take the horses back to the mainland. Once back, Dutch will tell Eagle Flies he wants to talk to him, and they will depart to the reservation. Dutch and Eagle Flies make a plan to trap soldiers in a valley, in order to tar and feather them. Eagle Flies, Paytah, and three other Indians proceed to meet up with Dutch and Arthur. Dutch and Arthur set up the dynamite, and it goes off, trapping the soldiers. They point guns at them, only for swarms of reinforcements to quickly attack the Indians and their allies. Eagle Flies, Paytah, Dutch, and Arthur survive the initial onslaught but Paytah is wounded. Eagle Flies attempts to rescue Paytah, but he is captured and brought to Fort Wallace. Arthur and Charles go on a rescue mission for Eagle Flies and succeed in breaking into the Fort. They break into the prison, unlock his cell, and carry him out. Arthur blows down the wall with dynamite and they escape on horseback until reaching a river, where Charles puts him into a canoe. They then sail downstream, while Arthur covers them. Charles will then take Eagle Flies back to his father. Eagle Flies will later ride into Beaver Hollow, with the majority of the younger members of the tribe, and asks the gang to join him. Rains Fall rides up and begs them not to attack the US Army, but Eagle Flies orders his men to attack regardless. The gang decides to follow him and arrive at the refinery to find the Indians scattered, with Eagle Flies fighting for his life at the center of the refinery. Arthur will lead Sadie, Charles, and a group of the Indians to rescue him. After they meet, Eagle Flies tells them that they must save every Indian they see. After most of the soldiers had been defeated, Dutch and Arthur enter the warehouse to find the state bonds. While the two are about to exit the warehouse, soldiers attack them. A pipe bursts while Arthur is escaping, leaving him incapacitated, which results in Eagles Flies charging in and slaying the three soldiers about to kill him. It is then that Colonel Favours appears and mortally wounds Eagle Flies with a shot to the abdomen, before he is himself shot and killed by Arthur. Arthur, Paytah, and Charles then bring the dying Eagle Flies back to his father at the reservation, and he dies shortly afterwards. Aftermath Ironically, the attack on the oil refinery ended up causing the opposite of what Eagle Flies intended, as the remaining Wapiti Indians were forced to flee to Canada in order to escape the Army. Before they left however, the tribe buried Eagle Flies' body near the reservation. The way that Dutch used Eagle Flies not only sparked a chain of events that would get him killed, but it also gave Arthur a new perspective on Dutch, becoming horrified at his actions, describing the latter as "Another angry fool Dutch used". Arthur began to see that Dutch had been taking advantage of him all those years, just like with Eagle Flies, causing his relationship with him to become strained even further. Epilogue After fleeing to Canada, Rains Fall periodically returns to the Wapiti's ancestral homelands to pay his respects to Eagle Flies. During an encounter with John Marston in 1907, Rains Fall reveals that he is still mourns for Eagle Flies, but appears to be suffering from memory loss as he had briefly forgotten why he was in America when initially asked by John. Character Personality Eagle Flies is a prideful and reckless young man who is greatly angered by the injustices his tribe is subjected to by the Army, whom he has deemed dishonorable as they had been paid off by Leviticus Cornwall to force the Indians off the reservation lands, which are supposedly oil-rich. In response to these grievances, Eagle Flies came to believe that his tribe will thrive through war with the Army, believing in the glory in death and valuing the old warrior ways of the Wapiti, and outright rejecting the pacifistic values Rains Fall desperately tries to hold onto. Though initially wary of Arthur Morgan and the Van der Linde gang's interest in their tribe, he began to feel a camaraderie with them when Arthur pointed out that the U.S. government wasn't very fond of outlaws any more than the Indians. This sense of camaraderie only furthered after a number of generous acts by Arthur for his tribe, and when Eagle Flies himself was rescued by Arthur and Charles after he was captured and sentenced to die by the Army. However, this, coupled with being incensed by the Army's actions towards his tribe, left Eagle Flies vulnerable to being manipulated by Dutch, who had wanted to use the Wapiti as a distraction in order to divert attention away from the gang. Arthur, having become wary of Dutch's increasingly erratic leadership, had come to realize this and reflected this on his own past with Dutch. Due to his pacifism, Rains Fall, while understanding the blight his tribe faces from decades of abuse by the Army, came to believe that he is a disappointment to Eagle Flies, though the extent of this belief being true is unknown. This eventually came to a head when Eagle Flies and a large group of his tribesmen decided to mount an assault on the Heartland Oil Fields, even asking the Van Der Linde gang to ride with them. Despite the Rains Fall's pleas for his son to stand down, Eagle Flies ignored him in favor of carrying out the attack, in which heavy losses were sustained. Toward's the end of the attack, Eagle Flies saves Arthur from being killed by the Army, only to be killed by Colonel Favors himself. In the end, Eagle Flies had not regretted saving Arthur, but he was but another person used by Dutch and ended up losing his life in the process, primarily at the expense of the Wapiti. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"Eastward Bound" *"The Gilded Cage" *"American Fathers I" *"American Fathers II" *"A Rage Unleashed" *"Favored Sons" *"The King's Son" *"My Last Boy" Trivia * The player can find his grave west of Donner Falls. * Eagle Flies has a unique American Paint which resembles the "Splashed White" variant. Gallery Eagle Flies.png|Eagle Flies with war paint Eagle-Flies-horse.jpeg|Eagle Flies' horse 2EB24538-4F62-49F1-A4C7-CA65515F9725.jpeg|Visiting the grave of Eagle Flies as John Marston, 1907 Navigation }} de: Eagle Flies it: Eagle Fliesfr:Aigle-Qui-Vole Category:Characters in Redemption 2